Ozymandias
The Ozymandias was a colony ship, or "interstellar emigrant ship",Dino Crisis 3 (2003), cutscene: "Opening"Excerpt from ''Dino Crisis 3 opening cutscene (Japanese): transferring colonists to the planet [[α2|α''2]]. The ship appears to have been named after Ramesses II, known to the Greeks as Ozymandias. History Construction on Ozymandias was complete or almost so by August 2245, when it was taking on crew members such as Bridget Woodend and Cynthia Stanford.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Crew Roster" The ship underwent modifications prior to launch, when it was discovered that the Energy Sector had a flawed design. This was discovered after an explosion on 1 July 2246 caused improper distribution of energy.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Energy-Distribution Modification". Ozymandias was finally launched in February 2248, and set course for α''2. The ship arrived at the ''α''2 star system by 6 September, where it passed close to a comet. The X-radiation emitted from the comet penetrated ''Ozymandias shields and caused damage to equipment on 6 September,Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Captain's Log". with the Deck Sector being affected.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Power Station Maintenance Memo". Not wanting to cause panic, Captain Evans limited information about the radiation while specialists were working on countermeasures. By 11 September radiation exposure had continued to build up, and forty patients working on the portside were treated for a mild radiation sickness.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Medical Log". Over the next few days the radiation exposure increased, and the health of the crewmembers became more serious. By 15 September, over 80% of the crew were too ill to work, and the doctors were also too sick to support them. Captain Evans ordered the H-IIIA Androids to conduct space-funerals, and prioritised the collection of DNA samples from the crew, ordering MTHR-248 to clone them in the DNA Laboratory to salvage the mission. Design Ozymandias was designed in a modular fashion, and consisted of six purpose-built modules, dubbed "Sectors". These Sectors operated independently of one another, and travel between Sectors was not always possible. The Deck Sector was positioned at the front of the ship and housed the bridge and hangar deck; it could be separated into a double-bow. The Warehouse Sector was responsible for equipment storage, with self-supporting warehouse structures rotating along the ship for convenience in retrieving equipment. The Shaft Sector was used for crew housing and recreation, and was where the medical block was located along with the DNA laboratory. The Energy Sector housed the Third Energy Core which powered the ship. At the rear was the MTHR Sector, where the computer systems keeping MTHR-248 operational were located. Below this was the Engine Sector, where Third Energy was used as a form of propulsion, wish fourteen large and small engines."300年もの長きにわたり、 宇宙をさまよっていたとされる星間移民船オズマンディアス。 その巨体は全長２０キロメートルにもおよぶ。 表面は幾重にも重なったパイプのようなものに覆われ、 蒸気機関車を想像させる。 並列に並ぶ２本の船首と、 後方に有する重力制御装置を思わせるリングが持徴的だ。 出力装置は大小１４本のエンジンが組み合わせった、 巨大なものになっている。" Floating around the Engine Sector was a large ring-shaped construct;"巨大なリング状の装置のパーツ拡大図。円筒形の装置の間に、 羽根のように突出する部分が描かれている。 このパーツが連なり、 リングを形成しているのがわかる。" it was capable of forming a Warp hole in front of the ship. Gallery Shippff.jpg Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Ozymandias 1.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Ozymandias 2.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Ozymandias 3.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Escape Shuttle exterior 3.png|The docking port for the escape shuttle. Further notes * During development, Ozymandias was given the prefix of "USS", but this was changed in the final game to "U.N. Ozymandias". Sources ;excerpts ;references es:U.N. Ozymandias Category:Locations Category:Dino Crisis 3 Category:Locations in Dino Crisis 3